Comenzar
by janesmee
Summary: Siete años han pasado y Renesmee Cullen por fin se enterara del mayor secreto de su mejor amigo, Jacob Black. RXJ cap. 10 LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer ^^

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I capitulo**

**Siete años, no fueron nada.** - Jacob Black POV

Corrí desesperadamente hacia su casa, quería ser el primero en saludarla; llevaba siete años esperándola. Partí como su protector, después como su amigo y hoy por fin como su pretendiente.

Al llegar volví a mi forma humana, me puse los pantalones y como era una ocasión especial, una camisa. Bella me recibió en la puerta.

- Hola Jake, no te esperaba aquí tan temprano – dijo entrecerrando los ojos – Renesmee aun se esta arreglando. Pasa.

- Buenos días Bells – le sonreí mientras entraba – perdón por llegar a estas horas, pero tu sabes como son estas cosas…

- No te preocupes… ¿Como estas Jacob? – dijo Edward, desde el salón donde envolvía una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, sentí el delicioso aroma de Nessie, la vi acercase con cuidado, se veía hermosa, llevaba un pequeño vestido color morado, que hacia resaltar sus ojos color chocolate y su cabello dorado.

- Nessie…- fui corriendo a su encuentro y la abrace - ¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña! – sentí su corazón enloquecer.

- OH muchas gracias Jake – su mirada era calida y me hacia sentir bien.- claro que eso de pequeña, ya no me gusta para nada. – la sangre subió hasta sus mejillas, se la veía adorable, no aguante las ganas de besarla.

Edward empezó a toser, en señal de que nos separáramos. – ya es suficiente ¿no? , también nos gustaría saludar a nuestra hija. – solté a Nessie, nos miramos avergonzados.

-Perdón papá – murmuro ella mirando el piso. - ¡Feliz día hija! – Dijeron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo.

- Te amamos cariño, pensar que ya no crecerás mas, que solo hace siete años eras solo una bebe…- dijo bella en un intento de llorar.

-OH vamos mamá, no seas tan cursi – dijo Nessie abrazándolos y riendo al mismo tiempo – yo también los amo.

- Renesmee, con tu madre te hicimos un "pequeño obsequio" – dijo Edward riendo y le entrego la pequeña caja. Ella la abrió rápido y con grandes ojos asombrados observo unas llaves, corrió hasta el garaje, nosotros la seguimos. Un hermoso Mercedes Benz Lorinser SL500 estaba estacionado dentro.

- Muchas, muchas gracias – dijo efusivamente. – no lo puedo creer y es solo mío.- Ella saltaba y gritaba por todos lados.

Así siguió el resto del día, regalos y mas regalos, un armario nuevo, lleno de lujosas ropas, de las mejores marcas, etc., sin embargo, yo aun no le daba mi presente, quería hacerlo en el momento adecuado, cuando estuviéramos solos.


	2. Chapter 2

**II capitulo**

**Sorpresa** - Renesmee POV

Nunca espere que hoy fuera tan maravilloso, desde el saludo de Jake, los regalos de mis padres, de mis tíos y abuelos. Incluso Charlie vino a visitarme, estaba muy feliz de verlo, todos se sacaban fotos conmigo, tía Alice hizo que me cambiara de ropa cinco veces y tía Rose estaba muy emocionada con mi "mayoría de edad".

Después de unas cuantas horas de celebración, me sentí cansada y me recosté en el sofá al lado de Jacob, se veía aburrido_, como no iba a estarlo, el solo estaba aquí por mí y yo estaba entretenidísima con las locuras de mi familia._

-Gracias por venir Jake, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte a mi lado – apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. El reacciono haciéndome cariño en mi pelo. Nuestra relación era muy fuerte, el era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y podría apostar a que el sentía lo mismo por mi.

-Nessie, crees que si salimos un rato, ¿se molestaran?- su pregunta me pillo desprevenida.

- creo que no deberían, es mi día, ¿recuerdas? – me levante y lo tome de la mano, para que hiciera lo mismo. Camine hasta donde se encontraba mamá y toque su mejilla para mostrarles mis planes; papá ya debería estar enterado de mis pensamientos; Ella me miro preocupada, pero al final asintió.

Cuando salí de casa, el estaba en su forma lobuna y me hacia señas con su hocico para que fuera arriba de él. Lo monte con cuidado y partió.

Me llevo al interior del bosque, el lugar era precioso, con una vista espectacular de todo Forks.

¿Te gusta? – me pregunto, le toque el rostro, recordándole el momento en que me saludo, ese abrazo calido de la mañana. – lo tomare como un si – dijo riendo y nos sentamos en unas rocas – Justo a la hora del crepúsculo… Es mi turno de darte mi presente, no es la gran cosa, claro, pero espero que te agrade.

Jake saco de su bolsillo una cajita de madera envejecida, en la cubierta había un lobo tallado y debajo mi nombre. La abrí con cuidado y me sorprendió lo que encontré. Era una gargantilla de plata, en la cual colgaba un corazón, este tenía al centro una luna hecha con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, era un modelo sencillo pero muy fino. Me sonroje al ver que él lo tomaba. – ¿Puedo? – asentí, el aparto mi pelo y lo colocó con cuidado.

- Te vez hermosa, pero si no te gusta no importa, puedo Mm…- impresionada por lo que comenzaba a decir, tape su boca con mi mano.

- No, no de que hablas - le interrumpí- me encanta Jake, es lo mas lindo que podrían haberme regalado, no se compara con nada de lo que tenga, esto… eres muy tierno enserio – Sin decir nada mas, el me abrazo y me daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. – Lo siento, no me malinterpretes ¿si? Que vergüenza debería estar gritando y saltado, pero es que de verdad me sorprendiste.- Jake levanto un dedo para que me callara.

- Te amo pequeña, me encanta como tratas de explicarme tus reacciones, pero no es necesario, sabiendo que no te gusta hablar mucho, sin embargo, es lindo verte así.- susurro Jake en mi oido y luego me beso en la frente.

Jacob nunca me había dicho "te amo" antes, esto era de locos, mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi sangre en las mejillas me hacia creer que estaba ardiendo, la cabeza me daba vueltas, jamás me había comportado de esta manera, el era mi amigo, nunca lo consideré de otra forma… hasta estos momentos cuando pronuncio esas _palabras._

Jacob Black POV

Los sollozos de Nessie cada vez se hacían menos audibles, la tome por los brazos y la aparte de mi pecho, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal pero en sus mejillas aun quedaba un rosado rubor, sus ojos fijos no se apartaban de los míos, ella estaba como paralizada frente a mí.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? Me estas asustado – la sacudí un poco para sacarla de ese extraño trance – ¿fue algo de lo que dije? ¿Es por lo de "pequeña"?se me olvido, lo siento pero por favor no te pongas así…

- No, Jake no pasa nada- comenzó a decir – es solo que…nada. Es muy lindo tu regalo, gracias otra vez.-

-Oye puedas confiar en mi, lo sabes.

-Si lo se, Jake pero solo era una tontería… ¿Tienes novia, jake? – su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, tuve que apartar la mirada.

- La verdad no y para ser sincero nunca eh tenido una. – _no tengo, porque solo te amo a ti, cariño._Pensé y ella se estaba riendo, eso me molesto.- ¿de que te ríes?

- ¡No puede ser! Como un chico como tú puede andar soltero por la vida, eres guapo Jake, de seguro, varias deben andar como locas detrás de ti. – _Pues no me importa -_¿te enojaste? No a lo tomes mal, es solo que no comprendo ¿nunca has estado enamorado? No me estaba riendo porque me pareciera patético, ya que yo tampoco nunca eh tenido novio. ¿Quién querría ser novia de un fenómeno como yo? – después de eso, no pude contener la risa.

- ¡Fenómeno tu! Que queda para mí- la despeine y tome su cabeza – Claro que he estado enamorado, pero solo dos veces…- me calle, nunca debí haber dicho tal cosa, ahora tendría que contarle la verdad y las cosas se confundirían.

- ¿y que paso con las afortunadas? Porque no estas con una de ellas – Ella esperaba ansiosa mi respuesta. – Bueno, la primera ya tenia novio, y se pertenecían plenamente yo solo estaba complicando la situación…- una ola de amargura cruzo por mi mente. – y la segunda… estoy esperando el mejor momento para decirle todo lo que siento. La amo.

- Estoy segura, de que ella si te corresponderá, Jake.

– Eso es lo único que espero Nessie – Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, ella al percatarse de eso se sonrojo y se estremeció con una pequeña corriente de aire que paso por nosotros. La acerque a mi pecho y permanecimos en esa postura hasta que el celular de ella sonó, interrumpiéndonos.

- ¿Diga? ¡OH! Si claro, ya nos vamos, lo siento, tía Alice – corto, Alice, debió estar al tanto de esto, _maldición. –_Tengo que irme.


	3. Chapter 3

**III capitulo**

**Confusión –**Renesmee POV

Antes de dormir, mamá se sentó a conversar conmigo. Algo raro le ocurría.

– ¿Lo pasaste bien cariño? – me dijo, con voz dulce.

– claro, ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba, muchas gracias. Te quiero.- ella sonrío al escuchar esto y continuo

– me alegro, pero antes de que te duermas quería aclarar algo contigo.

– Si, lo que quieras, dime

- Bueno, cuando saliste con Jake, Alice vio que conversaban sobre…- la interrumpí antes de que terminara.

– ¿sobre las enamoradas de Jake? – puse mala cara, no me gustaba que me vigilaran. Mamá al ver mi expresión, se levanto de donde estaba, se agarro la cabeza y la sacudió de un lado a otro.

- ¡OH! Renesmee… no quiero que pienses mal de Jacob, el te adora, lo que paso entre nosotros no fue nada, solo una confusión, nada tan fuerte como lo que le ocurre contigo… - desde esas palabras no fui capas de escuchar nada mas, me quede inmóvil en mi cama.

- ¿de que… hablas? ¿Tú y…y Jacob? – Mis palabras salían entrecortadas - ¡que locuras hablas! – nunca le había gritado a mi madre pero estaba impactada.

Mi padre llego de inmediato, al escuchar mis gritos. – No le grites a tu madre, Renesmee Cullen, por favor – el miro a mamá, su cara tenia una expresión aterrorizada – Bells, Jacob nunca le hablo de eso, Alice se equivoco… Ella solo sabe que amo a dos mujeres, no quienes eran.

_Jake, mi Jake estuvo metido en un triangulo amoroso con mis padres_, esto no lo podía creer ¿porque nadie me lo había dicho? y porque aun le permitían venir a visitarnos ¡que acaso es masoquista!

- ¡Basta! No escuches lo que pienso, papá. – No pude aguantar un llanto, mamá se quedo sin habla.- Explíquenme por favor que es lo pasa. ¿Jake esta enamorado de ti mama? ¡Porque no me lo dijeron! Ya se… ¿se junta conmigo para saber de ti? ¿No es así? ¡Juro que lo matare!...No puedo soportarlo.- Salte de la cama, y comencé a andar por todos lados.

- No Renesmee, eso quedo en el pasado, ¡o lo siento tanto! Creímos que te lo había contado todo, ¡Perdónanos! Por favor, por no decírtelo desde un principio pero es que no sabes lo difícil que es esto.- No podía mirarla a la cara, pero sentía sus ganas de llorar, papá la sostenía por los hombros – Jake ahora solo tiene ojos para una mujer y ella es…

-¡No quiero saberlo mama!, que no entiendes…me mintieron y tu papá dejaste que el se juntara conmigo sabiendo que es tu enemigo…- toque a mi padre y le mostré todas las veces en que Jacob abrazaba a mama o a mi y reíamos, él me aparto, su rostro reflejaba dolor. _Maldito perro_.

Mis padres entraron en un extraño trance, me apenaba verlos así, pero estaba tan enojada, que no me importo, odiaba las mentiras, no podía estar ni un minuto mas en casa, me cambie de ropa y me marche, sin un rumbo fijo, solo corrí. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, y sin saber donde iba seria más fácil que tía Alice no me encontrara.

El sol estaba ya en el punto mas alto, no había dormido ni un segundo desde la noche anterior, no podía hacerlo si quería escapar. Cuando me di cuenta de todos los kilómetros recorridos, me senté bajo un árbol, las lágrimas de mis mejillas estaban secas, mis ropas parecían harapos, con el largo viaje. Revise mis manos, aun temblaban por mi enojo, _me parezco a Jacob_, pensar en eso me hizo regresar a mi llanto.

-¿Por qué tu Jake? ¿Porque a mamá? Por que no….pude ser yo.- Él era mi mejor amigo, me cuido desde que era una bebe, nunca se aparto de mi y el día de ayer al decirme_te amo,_creí que lo decía enserio, por primera vez me sentía completa, aunque no lo amara...- ¿y si estoy enamorara de él?... Soy una idiota – Era este el motivo que me hacia sentir tan miserable y llegando sentir celos de mi propia madre y del nuevo amor de Jacob, seria ella mejor que yo…Tire de la gargantilla que estaba en mi cuello y la lance lejos, cayo a unos metros de mi, cerca de unos matorrales. Seque mis ojos con la manga de mi polera y me recosté.

Amaba a Jacob Black, el único no miembro de la familia del cual tenia millones de recuerdos, lo que hacia aun mas difícil olvidarlo…si quisiera hacerlo.

En este momento tenia tantas ganas de estar con el, tomados de la mano y sintiendo el calor que emanaba por su cuerpo cada vez que nos abrazábamos, conversando y riendo. Estos sentimientos, eran totalmente nuevos para mí y darme cuenta ahora de ellos, solo hacia que me sintiera cada vez más patética. _No te puedo odiar._


	4. Chapter 4

**IV capitulo**

**Donde estas**– Jacob Black POV

Debo encontrarla Alice, por favor dime donde esta – Bella me llamo, en la madrugada y apenas supe que se trataba de Nessie partí a la mansión Cullen. No podía creer toda la confusión que se había producido durante mi ausencia, _Nessie debe odiarme_, fue lo único que pensé y Edward me lo confirmó, ella se escapó de casa y nadie sabia donde estaba. Alice estaba en un rincón de la sala tratando de localizarla.

-¡Es ella! – Dijo después de tres horas – se quedo dormida, esta… no sabría decirlo, pero la veo, ha estado llorando todo el día. Pobrecita, sus ropas estas horribles…

- OH vamos Alice, eso no es lo importante – murmuro Edward – Ella esta en una especie de bosque, a kilómetros de Forks, tendremos que separarnos.

- Ya escucharon a Edward – comenzó a decir Carlisle, emocionado al igual que todos por la noticia – Bella tu y Edward buscaran por el sur, Alice y Rosalie por el este, Jasper y Emmett ustedes por el oeste, Jacob podrías buscar por el norte con tu manada…

-No, iré solo, tengo a mis hermanos investigando por los bosques cercanos a La Push – Carlisle asintió, todos partimos donde correspondía.

Solo basto un segundo para transformarme y las voces en mi cabeza comenzaron a aparecer, _Ninguno a encontrado rastro de ella_, dijo Leah, _deben seguir buscando, esta dormid_a, gruñí, _cuanto lo siento Jake_, _haremos todo lo posible por hallarla._

_-Gracias Seth._

Ni una pisada, ni un cabello, nada ni siquiera su aroma en dos horas, decidí desobedecer a Carlisle y buscar por otro lugar. Tenía que saber que se encontraba a salvo, explicarle lo de la imprimación aunque no quisiera nada más de mí, era mi vida mi todo, yo existía gracias a ella…

Jasper Hale POV

Me sentí aliviado al salir de la mansión, el ambiente estaba muy tenso por más que mandaba oleadas de tranquilidad. Emmett a mi lado estaba ansioso por la búsqueda de nuestra sobrina; esto era casi un juego para él.

-¡Renesmee! - Comenzó a gritar – ¡Donde estas!

-Shhht, cállate es mejor no hacer ruido – Esto parecía la guerra. – si nos escucha podría asustarse y correr – una guerra donde el enemigo, no quería que lo halláramos, solo que en este caso ella no era un peligro. Seguimos rastreando sin hallar nada por un buen rato. Un grito de Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Mira lo que encontré! – Emmett apuntaba un árbol, en el cual posaba un cabello de nuestra pequeña sobrina – Estas cerca Jasper la encontraremos, vamos…

- no, espera.- El olor de Renesmee estaba por todo el lugar y cinco kilómetros mas allá de donde encontramos la primera señal, sentí sus emociones, estas no expresaban ira como todos habríamos supuesto, era amor, confusión y nostalgia lo que flotaba por el aire.

- Emmett, creo que debes llamar, por favor no hagas ruido, quisiera hablar con ella a solas, calmarla un poco – El se alejo unos metros para ponerse en contacto con la familia.- Suerte – me dijo.

Hice que surgiera un ambiente de paz por todo el lugar, Nessie dormía tranquila bajo un roble. Toque su mano y visualice a Jake, ella soñaba con el, ella lo amaba, _como lo imagine,_aunque era algo totalmente obvio.

-Renesmee, soy Jasper, despierta pequeña – Ella se movió hacia un lado, y poco a poco abrió los ojos, los cuales me miraron atemorizados – No tengas miedo, ¿podemos hablar?

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – murmuro, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Te hemos estado buscando durante muchas horas, arrancaste sin escuchar todo lo que debía decir tu madre.- Ella iba comenzar a protestar pero me adelante – No niego que es de locos que el metamorfo, allá estado metido en un enredo amoroso con tus padres y que no te lo hayamos dicho antes, pero debes entender que eso fue hace mucho tiempo y todo cambio desde que tu naciste…

- Pienso que lo primero que debes entender es que, los licántropos como Jacob, tienen un sistema de encontrar pareja llamado "imprimación", esto solo pasa una vez en sus vidas y en el caso de tu amigo… no le sucedió con Bella. Ella no es el verdadero amor de su vida. – Sentí que Nessie por fin se calmaba, con eso me bastaba, no seria yo quien le dijese que ella era el amor del metamorfo. No me correspondía.

- Que estupida, debí escuchar a mama… sin embargo, aun sigo creyendo horrible lo que paso.

- Renesmee, Bella nunca fue para Jacob, solo fue un amor de adolescente, ellos eran amigos, quizás fue una confusión, solo algo pasajero. No sufras más…

Bella y Emmett aparecieron entre los matorrales en esos momentos, atrás le seguía Edward. – ¡Hija! ¿Estas bien? Perdónanos por favor, te lo explicaremos…

-No, mamá, Tío Jasper ya lo ha hecho – dijo ella, con tono de vergüenza – Yo tengo la culpa de no escucharlos, lo siento mucho, no debí tratarlos así – Ella los abrazo a ambos.- ¿Jake sabe de esto? – Me miro y yo asentí – Debo hablar con el, explicarle todo…

- No hace falta, Nessie, fue un error.- Jacob apareció desconsolado y no le quitaba la vista a una gargantilla que traía en su mano – Entiendo que estés enojada, te hice daño, lo merezco, si eres feliz sin mi a tu lado, me iré, quiero estés bien pequeña.- y desapareció, tan rápido que nadie alcanzo a decir nada. Solo se escucho un aullido de sufrimiento a lo lejos.

- Son tal para cual – empezó Emmett- ninguno escucha, ¿iremos detrás de él, también? – Edward le pego un manotazo y este callo. Ahora la amargura se hacia presente.

Ni lo intentes, Renesmee Cullen – Edward atrapo a mi sobrina en sus planes – Mañana hablaran, ahora debes descansar, el juego del escondite se acabo por hoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**V capitulo**

**Te amo** – Renesmee POV

Fue una noche espantosa, despertaba a cada momento, si Jake me dejaba jamás seria feliz como el había supuesto, tío Emmett tenia razón… Papá canto nanas a mi lado para poder relajarme.

- Jacob no te dejara, no seria capas – me susurraba de vez en cuando, al escuchar lo que pensaba.

Al levantarme, mamá me abrazo, me dijo que irían a buscar a Jacob donde Billy, hoy seria un día de aclaraciones, por lo que nos dejarían ir a cualquier lado a conversar tranquilos.

Tía Alice llego al rato después, se disculpo por sus erróneas visiones y me ofreció cambiar mi look para verme hermosa para Jake, lo cual me hizo reír bastante pero acepte la oferta. Todos se habían enterado de mis sentimientos en casa, Alice lo tenia asumido al igual que Jasper y mamá, papá no hablaba del tema y el resto ya lo sospechaba, tía Rose me daba consejos, como que buscara otros chicos, pero ese seria la única recomendación que jamás seguiría, aunque Jake ya se hubiera imprimado.

Mis padres aparecieron al rato con mi amigo, el estaba parado al lado de una viga mirando el suelo avergonzado. Crucé el salón muy segura de mi misma, me sentía linda, tía Alice me había arreglado el pelo y maquillado acentuando mis ojos color chocolate. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde limón hasta la rodilla y pequeños tacones que me hacían lucir más alta. Capte de inmediato su atención, lo salude y el toco mis mejillas; hacia esto cada vez que me sonrojaba, decidimos ir en mi coche para no estropear mi vestuario en el camino, íbamos callados, solo unas cuantas miradas me incitaban a conversar pero no era suficiente.

Cuando estacione el coche en el prado que quedaba a 200 millas de casa, comenzamos a caminar despacio por los alrededores, él no me miraba y comencé a desesperarme, su silencio me mataba, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, el llevaba puesta la gargantilla que yo había tirado lejos. _Mierda._

-No iba a dejar que se perdiera – dijo cuando vio que yo miraba su cuello. Toque su mejilla para que viera que lo había arrojado cuando aun no sabía nada.

- Perdón Jake – no sabia como empezar – me devolverías mi collar ¿por favor? –

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Nessie, es mi culpa no tienes que pedirme devuelta mi regalo si en verdad no lo quieres, no te sientas obligada. – lo mire sorprendida el aun pensaba que lo quería fuera de mi vida.

- Jake no puedo ser feliz si te vas de mi lado – tome sus manos y lo mire fijamente a los ojos – sin ti me siento incompleta, eres lo mas importante que tengo ahora, ya no me importa tu pasado, te necesito a mi lado aunque tenga que compartirte con tu futura pareja, Jasper me dijo que ya te imprimiste y yo solo quiero que seas feliz junto a ella. Seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos. Te lo juro – bese su pecho ya que quedaba a mi alcance y lo abrace. El me separo de inmediato y me asusto

- ¿Enserio sientes eso por mi? – Asentí – Solo me consideras tu amigo verdad – no era una pregunta, yo negué con la cabeza.

- No, Jake. Debo decirte algo más, pero después de esto no quiero que te sientas mal por mi – comencé a moverme nerviosa delante de él. – yo… bueno…tu me…

- Nessie mírame – el me sonrío, su hermosa dentadura me derretía – no sientas vergüenza, confía en mi.

- tu no me….yo te… ¡amo Jacob Black! – Las palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca y sentí un gran alivio, no tenia el valor de mirarlo, debía verme muy patética a si que continúe – pero si tu eres feliz con esa chica yo estaré bien, puedo…creo que conformarme con ser amigos nada mas.- levante mi cabeza para ver su rostro, pero este no tenia expresión alguna.

Cuando comenzó a dar señales de vida, empezó a reír y esto me molesto tanto y comencé a caminar hacia el coche, era la peor humillación de mi vida. _En que estaba pensando._

- Nessie espera, no es lo que tu crees – me di vuelta a encararlo, pero el se adelanto y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. Nunca antes había besado a alguien, pero el me guío en todo, al principio trate de apartarlo ya que no entendía como era posible que ya amando a alguien pudiera hacer esto, pero después no me importo; sus labios eran dulces y se movían despacio entre los míos; un poco mas torpes; apoye mis manos en su pecho desnudo y el dejo una en mi cabello la otra mientras tanto la poso en mi cintura.

-No comprendo nada Jake…- otro beso me hizo callar.

- Solo amo a una persona en esta vida, alguien a quien pensé que perdería, alguien quien se transformo en la razón de mi existencia, una chica que me necesita de igual forma que yo a ella – toque su mejilla, recordándole la misma pregunta – una chica que no entiende nada de lo que digo haciéndome todo mas difícil… te amo Nessie desde el primer minuto en que te vi., llevo esperando siete años este día cariño, no sabes lo complicado que a sido, pero por fin estamos juntos. – Sentía que mi corazón reventaría en cualquier momento, mi cabeza daba vueltas y millones de mariposas volaban en mi estomago.

- Por fin estamos juntos... - lo cite, y busque nuevamente sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

**La Push – **POV Renesmee

Era increíble pensar que solo llevaba dos semanas con Jake, nuestra relación avanzaba a pasos agigantados y mi padre a medida que pasaban los días nos daba mas libertad, aun le cuesta asumir que estaremos juntos por siempre; eso es lo que yo espero.

Hoy Jake me llevaría donde Billy, por fin lo conocería, no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a La Push anteriormente por mi seguridad.

Seria un día importante, Alice me compro unos jeans y una blusa color verde limón, para que fuera mas cómoda y mama pegada a mi lado, me repetía constantemente que me comportara, le enloquecía la idea de que los amigos de Jacob perdieran el control.

- mama cálmate, por favor, me pones nerviosa

- lo se cariño, pero entiéndeme, si llega a estar ese tal Paúl y te hace daño…

- ¡yo lo mato! – gruño mi padre desde la otra habitación.

- ¡no pasara nada! Ya basta, confíen en Jacob será el quien mate a Paúl si es que me llega a pasar algo.

- Viéndolo así, puedo estar mas tranquilo – papa apareció detrás mío, tomándome de los hombros y besando mi cabeza. – Ya llego cielo, cuídate. ¡Cuídala perro!

Escuche a Jacob reír y fui corriendo a su lado, me esperaba apoyado en mi auto, le lance las llaves, ya que yo no conocía el camino y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Era la primera vez que yo no conducía y me sentí extraña en aquel asiento. Dedique gran parte del trayecto observándolo, el en cambio, iba concentrado en manejar y cantar canciones muy chistosas.

- ¿Cuanto falta? – le pregunte, siempre había pensado que La Push estaba mas cerca.

- nada, vez la casa roja de allá

El apunto una pequeña casa roja, era de madera. Me la había descrito un millón de veces y la verdad que se parecía bastante a la que tenia en mente. Estaciono mi coche bajo unos árboles, para que no se mojara tanto.

Nos bajamos y caminamos de la mano a la puerta, donde estaba Billy, era un hombre de mucha edad, el nos esperaba en su silla sonriendo, se veía agradable.

-Bienvenida Renesmee – me saludo Billy.

- Buenas tardes, señor

- Llámame Billy por favor, eres muy hermosa, mi hijo no se equivocaba para nada.

Al oír a Billy me sonroje de inmediato. Padre e hijo estallaron en carcajadas al darse cuenta, Jake me beso y entramos. En el pequeño comedor de su casa nos esperaban, Seth, Embry, Sam y Emily. A esta última era la primera vez que la veía.

Nos sentamos junto a ellos a comer, bueno mas bien solo ellos comían. Era divertido estar rodeada de licántropos, nunca había tenido la ocasión de compartir mucho tiempo con ellos. Eran muy distintos a mi familia, aquí resultaba tan fácil ser humano, no habían poderes sobrenaturales, ni súper velocidad, nadie fingía ser alguien que no era…

- ¿Y como esta Bella? – pregunto Billy.

- Pues bien, papa, ¿cierto Nessie?

- OH si muy bien, mis padres están de lo mejor y se han tomado las cosas con mucha calma.

- así…y ¿Cuándo es la boda? – Soltó Seth, todos comenzamos a reír, excepto Jake, el cual tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tome su mano y la apreté, el me miro y le sonreí, eran las pocos los momentos en los que lo veía de esta forma y me parecía encantador.

- Por mi parte, yo creo que dentro de unos años, estaría muy bien, ahora que pasare mi existencia con este chico, es bueno pensar en aquello.

Jake sorprendido por mi respuesta, al igual que la mayoría de los ahí presentes; me beso en los labios. Vi que Emily nos miraba con ojos dulces, ella era realmente agradable.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, nos fuimos a la playa. No era igual como las de Río de Janeiro u otras de las que había visitado con mi familia, esta con el mismo clima frío de Forks, era gris y húmeda. No era un paisaje muy alegre que digamos, pero caminar por la arena lo hacia agradable, esa sensación de pequeños granitos mojados por lo pies era la mejor.

Jake se reía observándome desde unas rocas, pero yo no le prestaba atención, me gustaba correr hacia el mar y arrancar cuando una ola se me acercaba para mojarme. Cuando pequeña solía jugar así a menudo, Rosalie siempre me acompañaba.

Estaba tan metida en mis recuerdos, que no me di cuenta cuando me vi en los brazos de mi Jacob, me dedico una sonrisa cuando vio mis memorias.

- Así que te gustaba mucho jugar con la rubia…

- dile Rose y si me gustaba eso. ¡Jake que haces!

El comenzó a correr hacia el agua, pero yo no quería mojar mi ropa nueva, puse mi mano en su mejilla desesperada, paro antes de que una ola nos atrapara y me llevo a la orilla.

- perdón…

- no te preocupes, llevo el traje de baño debajo de mi ropa.

Me saque todo quedando solo en un adorable bikini color frambuesa, mi novio en cambio se quedo con su pantalón corto y se zambullo en una ola. Fui detrás de el, me metí con cuidado, el agua la sentía fría a pesar de mis altos grados de temperatura.

Jugamos mucho en el mar, el un poco celoso de mi rapidez en el océano, comenzaba infantiles guerras de agua, de las cuales nos reíamos por lo patéticos que nos veíamos.

- Nessie, deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido.

- Mm, si estoy de acuerdo contigo, la he pasado muy bien hoy mi amor.

Me acerco tomándome por la cintura, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente como cuando estábamos fuera del agua. Nos besamos apasionadamente, sus besos eran salvajes pero al mismo tiempo muy dulces, podría estar pegada a ellos por el resto de mis días y jamás me cansaría, era lo que más me gustaba y me agitaba el corazón pensar en ello.

Cuando íbamos en lo mejor una gran ola nos lanzó a la orilla, caímos separados y vernos así nos causo mucha gracia, me acerque a el gateando cubierta de arena para tirarme en su pecho, Jake cerrando los ojos me aparto; eso me confundió.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- OH Nessie no me hagas esto…si tu padre llegara a leer mis pensamientos en un mal momento yo…

- ¿de que hablas?

- Tu parte de arriba pequeña, ve a buscarla, se te ha salido el sostén.

Mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza, tome mi sostén y lo sujete, debí pedirle ayuda a el, para que lo amarrara, el acepto nervioso y se le noto aun mas ya que sentí sus manos temblorosas por mi espalda.

- Tan nerviosa te pongo Jake…- tome su rostro para mostrarle su expresión.

- claro…una chica tan linda como tu, pone nervioso a cualquiera

Le di un empujón, pero el agarro mis manos y me llevo a su cuerpo, para besarme el cuello, giramos un poco y el quedo arriba mío, mi pelo se lleno de arena.

Dentro de pocos minutos comencé a sudar bastante, nuestros cuerpos ardían y el se alejo de mi, su mirada estaba llena de deseo y creo que la mía igual.

Sacudió mi cabello con su mano y luego la puso en mi abdomen para acariciarme. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, hasta que nos dimos cuenta lo tarde que era. Nos levantamos despacio, y nos fuimos caminando lento hasta su casa, para despedirnos de Billy.

- ojala verte luego cielo. Eres siempre bienvenida en esta casa.

- gracias Billy, tratare de venir mas seguido, si Jake quiere claro…

- por ningún motivo, tu vienes aunque Jacob no quiera

Billy era el suegro mas simpático que pudiera imaginar; nos subimos al auto, pero esta vez yo conducía, nos fuimos conversando todo el camino y llegamos muy rápido donde mis padres, los cuales me esperaban ansiosos en los sillones, papa leyó de inmediato mis pensamientos y le dio una palmaditas en la espalda a Jake por traerme a casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

**Jacob Black POV- **Nahuel

_Nahuel…_Recordé. Edward asintió, _el chico hibrido vino desde Chile, ¡para visitar a Nessie!, _con solo pensarlo, me temblaban las manos, gracias a Dios que Cullen me negó esto.

- Vino a visitar a mi familia, en general, Jacob. Aunque pude leer que tiene planes de conversar con mi hija, no se que cosas claro, el no esta muy seguro aun.

- OH, ya veo…de todas formas los vigilaras ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, me preocupas mas tu que él.- dijo en un tono muy altanero.

- por favor, no te pongas así, sabes muy bien que respeto mucho a Renesmee. Ese Nahuel me da mala impresión…no confío en el.

- Nahuel no es malo, lo que sucede, es que le tienes celos… - El chupasangre soltó una carcajada después de esto, golpeando mi espalda. – Quien sabe quizás eres mi ex – yerno.

- muy chistoso SUEGRO, ¿celos, yo? Con Nessie vamos viento en popa. – dije refunfuñando.

- no me digas así chucho, es mejor que me valla, no creo que quieras, que mi hija entere de que sientes CELOS de Nahuel.

Antes de abrir la boca, para responderle, Cullen se había marchado. Tuve que "citarlo" a escondidas al río, para saber la razón de la visita de aquel chico hibrido.

Antes de ayer, mientras me dirigía a casa de los vampiros, capte un extraño pero familiar olor, era Nahuel, estaba en casa de Edward, sentado en el sofá, con la vista clavada en mi Nessie, los temblores se apoderaban de mi cuerpo de apoco, hasta que vi a Bella interponerse a esa sospechosa mirada. Al transformarme, para entrar, los observé conversar, a si que me apresure.

Me senté al lado de mi pequeña, vigilando al chico, el parecía encantado con los cambios de Nessie y lo hacia notar a cada instante.

Me tuvo con los nervios de punta toda la tarde, además de arruinar mis planes para ese día, ella hablaba felizmente con el, sin tomarme mucha atención.

_OK, esta bien estoy celoso_. Ahora mi mente no esta en paz, esta peor.

Hoy iríamos de caza los tres; el idiota de Nahuel, Renesmee y yo. Mi linda novia decidió esto y la verdad no quería ir, sin embargo, no los dejaría solos, ¡jamás!

Cuando llegue a buscarlos, reían como locos en el jardín de Bella, Nessie al verme, corrió a saludarme, aproveche de darle un apasionado beso, nunca hacia esto frente a su casa, por respeto a sus padres y amigos.

- woow, Jake… me sorprendiste. – murmuro ella, apartándose de mi y volteándose para ver la cara de Nahuel, que nos miraba con ojos inexpresivos.

- Es que estoy ansioso por cazar, pequeña ¿ya nos vamos?

- OH, si claro. ¿Estas listo Nahuel?

- ¡ah! Hola… no te había visto. – le dije al chico que venia refunfuñando.

- Buenos días Jacob. Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora… - dijo el chico.

Corrimos en dirección a Canadá y nos detuvimos cuando sentimos el delicioso olor a osos pardos, eran dos, el hibrido se lucio agarrando a uno del cuello, el cual lucho hasta la muerte, el otro fue de Renesmee, ya que yo decidí no cazar esta vez; ella fue muy elegante en matarlo, ya casi no derramaba sangre al beberla, tenia grandiosas técnicas, aprendidas de su padre por supuesto, y verla así, ya no me era repugnante, si no mas bien disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Nos quedamos a conversar en unas rocas mohosas, Nahuel quería saber sobre nosotros, los metamorfos y como era eso de la imprimación, me interrogo bastante tiempo, hasta que Nessie lo interrumpió, preguntándole si acaso tenia novia; no malinterprete su pregunta, si no en cambio me pareció cómica, a pesar de la repentina transformación de su rostro "normal" a uno completamente demacrado, nos contó que nunca se había enamorado, que era difícil encontrar pareja que no fuera humana., no le gustaba que dos personas de distinta especie estuvieran en una relación, al decir esto, me moleste, pero el explico que solo era su opinión. Por mi parte no quería pelear con el…_aun._

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo te quedaras Nahuel? – dijo Renesmee

- no lo se aun, si me quieres unos días mas en tu casa, podré quedarme.

- o si quédate algún tiempo mas, será divertido. ¿Cierto Jake?

- si….divertido – puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿no te gusta mi presencia, verdad Jacob? – me dijo Nahuel, casi me caigo de espalda con su pregunta.

- siendo sincero…no.

- ¡Jacob! Que dices, no lo tomes en cuenta Nahuel…es muy bromista a veces.

- No Renesmee, creo que es mejor que sea sincero conmigo, cuando lo conocí supe de inmediato que tendríamos algunos problemas… además es tu novio y que nos vea juntos le causa celos, es normal.

Me quede boquiabierto, este maldito hibrido hablaba como si nada, de mi supuestos celos, sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo y mandarlo de vuelta a Sudamérica.

- ¿¡quien te crees que eres!? No hables de celos…siendo tu el que los padece, porque Nessie esta conmigo _Nahuel._

- OH por favor _Jacob Black_, no seas infantil y acepta de una vez que estas celoso, por que Renesmee la pasa muy bien conmigo y además somos de la misma especie, nos entendemos muy bien _chucho…_

- ¡Basta! Los dos son unos infantiles, Jake no debes sentir celos, eso lo sabes…yo te amo y Nahuel somos buenos amigos y claro que nos entendemos, ¿esta bien? No sigan peleando enserio… ¿Por qué no seguimos con la caza?

Hubo un – si – a coro por parte de nosotros, avanzamos unas millas mas hasta encontrar una manada de ciervos, Nessie me toco para decirme que fuera tras el ciervo macho, ya que yo no había comido nada.

Me transforme detrás de un árbol y corrí hasta el animal que no era mi favorito pero me haría quedar satisfecho, deje a los demás lejos de mi y me lance contra el ciervo, era mas grande de lo que pensaba y me demore un buen rato en acabar con el, luego busque otro un poco mas chico que el anterior.

Cuando me dirigía donde el chico y Renesmee, aun en mi forma lobula, quede pasmado, el maldito de Nahuel tomaba el bello rostro de Nessie, la que sin saber a lo que se proponía, no hizo nada para detenerlo….y la beso.

¡No! Gruñí, enseñándole los dientes al hibrido, el cual tomo una posición defensiva. Nessie petrificada delante de este, se puso roja, _de rabia supongo_ y le dio una cachetada.

- OH vamos Nessie, sabes que soy el indicado para ti… también pase mucho tiempo esperándote. – dijo sobandose la mejilla y mirándome.

Me tire encima de el, pero antes de que pudiera morderlo, ella comenzó a gritar, para que nos separáramos.

- ¡No seas idiota Nahuel! Sabes que amo a Jake…nos pertenecemos…. ¡se supone que éramos buenos amigos!

Diciendo esto, ella lo tomo por los hombros y lo lanzo hacia un árbol. Se aferro a mí con ambos brazos, acariciándome las orejas. Su acto me tranquilizo enseguida y no pude aguantar lamerla. El chico comenzó a bufar.

- ¿que no te das cuenta Renesmee? Parece tu mascota…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, el hibrido recibió un merecido _golpe bajo _de parte de mi novia.

- No quiero volver a verte Nahuel, es mejor que te vallas en este momento…antes de que te mate, ¡¿escuchaste?! A Jacob no le costara arrancarte la cabeza…

Nahuel, aterrorizado con la amenaza de mi pequeña demonio, desapareció de nuestra vista. Aproveche de volver a mi forma humana y colocarme los pantalones muy rápido, para poder abrazarla.

- Eres el mas terrorífico monstruo, que allá podido conocer.

- Lo siento tanto amor… soy una estupida, no me di cuenta de sus intenciones…

- no te preocupes Nessie, después de ver todo este show, me queda mas que claro que me amas y con eso me basta y sobra. Te amo, pequeña monstruo.

Comenzamos a besarnos alocadamente, en medio del bosque cayendo poco a poco al suelo húmedo, donde el ambiente se ponía cada vez más ardiente. Cuando sentí las manos de ella, subiendo su polera, la aparte de inmediato.

- Ahora no es un buen momento…ya vendrá la ocasión - susurre en su oído.

- Creo que solo me deje llevar…

- te entiendo… pero me gustaría que lo nuestro fuera algo mas especial – bese su frente y ella acaricio mi pecho.

- Quiero contarle a mi padre lo que sucedió…

- pues entonces, vamos…yo le contare los mejores detalles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

**Renesmee POV- **Noche de "Chicas"

-¿Jake?, OH Billy, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Esta Jacob por ahí?, OK gracias.

Hola Jake, no, esta todo bien amor, solo quería avisarte que hoy tendré una noche de "chicas" con Alice, Rose, Esme y mi mama. No es necesario que vengas…sal con tus amigos, hace tiempo que no estas con ellos. OK, mañana nos vemos. Te amo, no lo olvides, adiós.

Al cortar el teléfono, me puse a saltar con tía Alice que estaba a mi lado. Hoy solo seriamos mujeres en la mansión, ya que Emmett, Jasper, el abuelo Carlisle y mi papa, saldrían de caza.

Nunca había estado en algo así y estaba muy entusiasmada, a pesar de que no vería a Jake hasta mañana.

- ¿porque estas tan feliz cariño, Jacob vendrá a pasar la noche con nosotras?

- ja-ja-ja. Claro que no mamá.

- Woow, esta bien eso de que te suelte un rato – dijo tía Rose, dando sus opiniones inapropiadas.

Mire a mi madre y a mi tía, gruñéndoles, no me gustaba cuando me molestaban, mucho menos cuando se unían para hacerlo.

Alice era la única que se comportaba y pienso que lo hace, por que a estado muy ocupada preparando todo el asunto de la "fiesta". Salio muy temprano en la mañana, a comprar al mall todo lo necesario; no comida claro, si no mas bien maquillajes, ropa y varias películas nuevas.

Cuando ya eran las ocho, fui a despedirme de los hombres, tío Emmett estaba muy ansioso por cazar osos aterradores y papa por los leones.

- Adiós papa, bebe arto ¿si? No quiero que andes de mal humor.

- nunca ando de mal humor…

No pude aguantar un bufido y pensar en todos los días que se había comportado insoportable, él me desordeno el pelo por esto y me beso.

- Bueno, pero no tanto. Cuídate del "chucho" Renesmee….quiero decir del cuco.

- ah, tu también andas chistoso.

Ahí vamos de nuevo, ahora era mi propio padre el que me molestaba y que soltando una muy sonora carcajada, llamo la atención de todos.

- Lo siento hija, Adiós te amo.

Estábamos todos reunidos, cuando sentí una ola de nostalgia, la cual me hizo soltar algunas lagrimas, los demás en cambio tenían unos rostros terribles de tristeza.

Rose golpeo a tío Jasper para que parara y Alice al ver esto le puso mala cara a mi tía.

Ya todos se habían ido cuando mi queridísima tía Alice, nos sentó a todas en los cómodos sillones, colocándonos algodones entre medio de los dedos de los pies.

Primero me pinto las uñas color verde, se veían horribles y todas reíamos de los cambios de color extremos que mi tía estaba utilizando.

Al final me dejo con un fuerte esmalte azul eléctrico, Rosalie con sus uñas fucsias, la abuela las suyas celestes y mama con sus pies rojos. Ella en cambio utilizo una delicada pintura rosa pastel.

- Renesmee sabias que tu madre, pensaba que Edward había sido picado por una araña y cosas así – dijo Rose.

Me reí mucho con eso, mama seguramente si fuera humana estaría roja como un tomate, pero solo estaba con la cara hacia la pared, refunfuñando.

- No eres muy imaginativa mamá.

- no eres la primera que me lo dice…Además que iba saber yo que seria un vampiro. Por lo menos estaba cerca…era algo.

Así siguieron las conversaciones, me entere de varias cosas, chistosas más que nada. Luego, ya maquilladas, todas con un look diferente; yo con uno muy rockero; Nos pusimos a ver una película.

No se cual era el nombre pero era sobre una chica, ella no era muy recatada que digamos, andaba con miles de chicos a la vez y tenia muchas amigas, que eran una mala influencia para ella, hasta que encontró al hombre de su vida, obviamente al principio el no quería estar con la chica por su mala fama, sin embargo, terminaron juntos.

Estábamos de lo mejor, cuando empezó una escena en la cual, los chicos tirados en pasto, comenzaron a desvestirse y me acorde del día en que amenacé a Nahuel y con Jake quedamos tal cual como en el filme, Rose al percatarse de mi leve sonrojo me pego un codazo al igual que a mi mama, ella me miro y río entre dientes.

La chica estaba completamente desnuda, pero no la mostraban claro. El chico arriba de ella la besaba y cuando estaban más cerca aun, ella lo alejo; pensé que le diría algo así como lo que me dijo Jacob, pero no, ella solo hizo un gesto y el saco algo de su pantalón era un pequeño sobre, fue ahí donde me perdí, ya no comprendí mucho y me aburrí.

Parecían estar en un juego donde estar pegados y tratar de despegarse fuera muy entretenido, bueno no tanto para la muchacha ya que su rostro no expresaba mucha felicidad que digamos. Decidí preguntarle estas cosas a Alice cuando terminara la película.

Cuando sentí las risas de ella, me di cuenta que lo vio en su mente…_me molestaran._

Deje a las chicas ver el DVD, para ir al baño, me moje la cara, el recuerdo de Jacob besándome y tocándome hacia que lo deseara cada vez mas, pero no se de que forma; sabia que las personas hacían el amor… ¿Cómo? No tenia ni idea, supongo que como los chicos de la película…

Fui donde las demás, estaban comentando el final, Alice me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y me sentó a su lado.

- ¿aun quieres saber lo que era el sobrecito?

- ¿Qué sobre Alice? – pregunto mamá

- Si que era, por que se detuvieron solo para sacarlo, no entendí.

- veras, cuando dos personas quieren tener relaciones y no tener hijos, se cuidan usando condones. – respondió Alice.

- condones…

- si Nessie, eso usan los humanos claro, nosotras siendo vampiras no podemos tener hijos, supongo que tu tampoco podrás. – comento Rosalie.

- No digas eso Rose, aun no lo sabemos, hija perdón por no decirte algunas cosas, pero es que no soy buena para eso de la sexualidad…

- pero ya es tiempo de que aprenda, ella es mayor y tiene novio…No esperaras que Renesmee lo descubra sola con él…- murmuro Alice

Sentía mi cara ardiendo por la sangre de mis mejillas, mama boquiabierta por lo dicho, me miraba sin saber que decir.

Rosalie se adelanto a todas, con la ayuda de Esme me explicaron todo lo que debía saber, fue muy incomodo, pero me aclararon varios temas.

Trate de no pensar en Jake y yo en esa situación, no podía, pero ellas decían que era muy bueno…y que debía hacerse con responsabilidad y por amor.

Lo peor paso cuando Rosalie dijo que si lo hacia con Jacob tenia que ser un momento especial, no supe donde esconderme y mama se tapo los oídos, eso me causo un poco de risa.

***********************

Jacob y yo, como los humanos de la película, en una situación mucho mas linda, era todo lo que anhelaba ahora, aunque igual me ponía nerviosa y me daba miedo.

Pero el hecho de estar con el… no me dejaba ser paciente. _Malditas hormonas, _me dije a mi misma, cuando me metía a la cama. _Ojala hoy nadie vea lo que estoy soñando._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX – Desesperada**

**Renesmee POV**

2 meses después.

Era increíble como bloqueaba rápidamente mis pensamientos con Jake, cada vez que estaba cerca de mi padre, ya no me era difícil y esto me facilitaba la existencia, _aunque suene exagerado_, ya que cuando veía a mi novio, sentía mil cosas y las imágenes de nosotros dos besándonos y acariciándonos inundaban mi mente.

- Ten cuidado, no respires cuando estés cerca de los humanos, compórtate, quédate al lado de Jacob y…

- Papá, basta… se lo que debo hacer, no cometeré ningún crimen, solo daremos una vuelta por la cuidad de Seattle como dos "seres humanos normales"

- OH si lo creo, muy normales – se burlo. Mi padre estaba muy nervioso por mi primera salida con Jake a la cuidad, no sabia si podría controlarme, pero yo confiaba en mi y en que él estaría atento a cualquier error.

- Edward no te preocupes, sabes que ella esta a salvo conmigo, te llamare en caso de que algo suceda. – dijo Jacob, que estaba detrás de mi papá, con los ojos en blanco.

Nos llevo un rato convencerlo, pero al final nos dejo ir por mamá. Tome su mano y nos fuimos al coche, ahora nos era mas difícil estar juntos, por su reciente trabajo y porque había decidido continuar sus estudios. Era odioso no verlo seguido, me desesperaba no poder tenerlo para mi, aunque yo también estaba completando mi enseñanza pero con Carlisle mi abuelo, que es un excelente profesor.

Llegar a Seattle fue rápido, porque estuvimos todo el camino cantando y hablando, esto era lo que mas me gustaba de el, que podía estar horas sin que me diera cuenta del tiempo, conversando cualquier tema y riendo sin parar, él tenia un muy buen sentido del humor, que me lo había contagiado cuando era mas pequeña, cuando solíamos jugar fuera de casa y por supuesto era mi mejor amigo.

Al ver los primeros edificios y millones de autos, sentí el delicioso aroma de la sangre humana, Jake al percatar mis ojos brillosos de sed, me sobo la espalda y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- se que no harás nada tonto

- yo también lo se, estoy segura, creo que el único que puede estar en peligro eres tu…

Puse la cara mas picara que tenia y acaricie su cara. Justo paramos en la luz roja y él tomo mi rostro con ambas manos para besarme, vi como dos señoras nos quedaban mirando espantadas al cruzar la calle y me hizo reír.

- Estoy dispuesto a morir si es por ti.

- si claro y después me quedo sola y con pena, te dejare hasta el final.

- ¿y si otra me come primero? – sus ojos eran de inocencia y sus labios formaban un pequeño puchero, al decir la otra, sentí un poco de celos con solo pensarlo.

- la mato antes, pobre de la estupida que se te acerque…aunque si tu quieres dejarme…

- que tonta eres Nessie, no hay ninguna otra por la que yo quiera dejarte…no jamás. Eres mi vida ¿ya se te olvido?

- Si, soy tonta, es que nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza pensar en otra chica para ti, creo que sentí celos.

Me sonroje de inmediato y comencé a mirar a la gente que pasaba por la acera, sentí su risa entre dientes y como estacionaba frente a unas tiendas.

- ¿Quieres un helado? Aunque no estoy seguro si los sabores AB+ y O- están disponibles…

Su carcajada me dejo sorda y creo que a tres chicas que pasaban junto a nosotros igual, ya que nos quedaron observando con las manos en las orejas. Lo golpee en el brazo y me abrazo fuerte.

- muy chistoso Jake, pero si tu quieres uno ve a comprarlo ahora y después vamos a algún parque ¿si?

- ok, vamos entonces, pequeña, siento que no te gusten estas delicias…

Puse cara de asco, cuando dijo eso. Entramos a la heladería, donde él compro la copa mas grande y de muchísimos sabores, por suerte a nadie pareció extrañarle ya que nos vieron juntos, lo que no sabían es que era solo para mi novio.

Nos fuimos caminando, hasta sentarnos en unas bancas, tome mucho aire al sentarme, no estaba acostumbrada a dejar de respirar por mucho tiempo, aquí en el parque no había mucha gente y el único aroma que me alocaba era el de Jacob, que terminaba feliz su barquillo. Estar a su lado me hacia fácil no concentrarme en nada mas, si siquiera en la pareja que estaba frente a nosotros acariciándose.

Verlos así, me hizo abrazar a Jake por la cintura y besarle la mandíbula.

- ¿Cuándo crees que podamos estar juntos?

- ya estamos juntos Nessie…

- no, no así juntos, "juntos", solos Jake…tu y yo, sin que me alejes.

Hasta yo me sorprendí por mi actitud, el se sonrojo levemente y dudo antes de responderme, parecía muy nervioso.

- Me siento lista Jake, en verdad creo que es momento.

- No lo se Nessie, llevamos poco tiempo y aparte imagínate si tu padre nos piílla, seria lo peor que nos podría pasar yo no….

- ¿poco tiempo? Llevamos toda una vida juntos y mi padre no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ya soy grande y el debe entender que pasare mi existencia contigo. ¿No eres de esos que dicen "después del matrimonio" o si?

- por supuesto que no, eso es muy anticuado, sin embargo me sigue dando miedo Edward, me a costado ganar su confianza.

- ¡Pues a mi que me importa! Yo te quiero a ti Jacob Black, enserio quiero estar junto a ti.

Me escondí en su brazo, decir eso me avergonzó, me sentía como una necesitada sexual, sus manos encontraron mi cara y la llevo muy cerca de la suya, miro a la pareja de al frente y suspiro.

- esta bien Renesmee, sabes que también te deseo, soy hombre al fin y al cabo, solo estoy tratando de ser responsable, no quiero dañarte…

- no me dañaras, solo me harás sentir amada como siempre amor. Te amo tanto, eres tu quien me hace sentir tan confiada en todo, no puedo seguir aguantando esto.

Unimos nuestros labios suavemente, sus brazos me rodearon, dejándome apretadísima junto a el, mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello y su aliento hacia dar vueltas mi cabeza.

- Será un día especial te lo prometo.

**********************************************************************************

Jake me dejo la mansión, donde me esperaba toda mi familia, comencé a pensar en los helados y personas que había visto para que papa no se enterara de mi conversación. Pero aun estaba un poco ida con la idea de ese día tan especial.

Fui a saludar a Emmett cuando vi como Tío Jasper me miraba con ojos abiertos, me sentí cohibida por esto y fui donde Rose, pero él seguía con su vista fija en mi. Me percate que tomaba a tía Alice de la cintura y acariciaba su pelo, ella estaba confundida igual que yo, Jasper nunca actuaba así, por lo menos delante de nosotros.

Sentí una ola de calma, papa lo miraba absorto y me di cuenta que su comportamiento se debía a mi, por mis emociones con Jacob, el estaba siendo perturbado por ellas y lo mire horrorizada.

Cuando estaban todos en el salón, me quede sola con mi tío en la cocina sin usar y me cerro un ojo.

- No te preocupes, es normal, debo convivir a diario con emociones similares a las que tenías hace un momento, algún día te iba a tocar, lo tenía más que claro.

Me sonrío de forma simpática, este tipo de gesto de parte de el eran poco comunes pero necesarios; imaginar a todos con pensamientos relacionados a los míos me hizo sonrojar y abrazarlo, para luego ir a reunirnos con los demás.

_________________________________________________________________

**Muchas gracias por los review *o* enserio :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

**Jacob POV – Suspiros**

Odiaba planear este tipo de cosas, no era mi estilo, prefería los momentos espontáneos, esos que solo se dan y son aun mas sorprendentes. Pero esto era distinto, debía ser especial y sumamente importante para los dos, nada podía fallar…

Había pensando en el próximo cumpleaños de Nessie, pero ella jamás esperaría tanto, también en algún santo, pero era estupido, al igual que navidad y año nuevo, así que solo me decidí por una fecha cualquiera, claro que se convertiría en nuestro día.

Estábamos en su casa junto a Bella, pero mi amiga estaba ocupada arreglando unos artefactos, mientras Nessie apoyaba su cabeza en mis piernas tomando una siesta en el sillón, se veía muy dulce cuando dormía y hacia pequeños sonidos guturales, esto me distraía del partido de baseball que emitían por la televisión.

Tome su mano por instinto, nunca lo hacia cuando ella estaba grogui me sentía como un espía, pero no pude soltarla al instante, ella mostraba distintas imágenes de una pareja, me acorde de inmediato de la película de la que me había comentado. _Quizás esa película la tiene así_…pensé.

Solté su mano y acaricie su cabello todo desordenado, sentí que me observaban, era Bella.

-¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, que fue lo que viste Jake, pareces confundido.

Dude un poco antes de responder, la miraba de mi amiga era insistente.

- Creo que escenas de una película…

Suspiro y relajo su postura, se acerco un poco para sentarse en el respaldo del sillón.

- Lleva días soñando con aquel filme… ¿sigues confiando en mi como antes?

- por supuesto, eres mi mejor amiga

- OK, no veas como la madre de ella ahora…mírame como cualquier chica. ¿Ya han tenido relaciones?

Sabía que llegaríamos a esto, mis manos sudaban y ella no noto, me tranquilice un poco y pose mis ojos en los suyos.

- no Bella, aun no…enserio, te digo la verdad.

Su reacción fue extraña, demasiado inesperada, comenzó a reír, pero se tapo la boca de inmediato por mi Nessie, que aun dormía.

- no sigas, si te creo Jake. ¿Pero ya han hablado de eso verdad?

- bueno si, ya ha salido el tema…pero nada mas, estoy siendo responsable, no quiero dañarla…

- Jamás la dañarías no seas tonto, solo espero que sea especial para ella, no importa si es luego Jake, con Edward lo tenemos asumido…bueno a el le cuesta un poco. No te mataremos ni nada…

Me encantaba tener a Bella como amiga, era siempre tan comprensiva conmigo, aunque claro era muy incomodo hablar de esto, siendo ella la madre…

- Gracias Bella. Es bueno saber eso, me sacas un peso de encima, sin embargo, el lo sabrá…o peor aun Renesmee se los mostrara a todos y yo…

- Jacob por favor, ya nadie espía en los sueños de Nessie hace bastante tiempo y en cuanto a Edward tiene completamente prohibido meterse en sus mentes, los tiene bloqueados por así decirlo.

Me estire del sillón hasta Bella para poder abrazarla, pero no me di cuenta que sin querer asfixiaba a Nessie, por lo que esta comenzó a quejarse y despertó.

- Jake, ¿Qué haces? – dijo confundida.

- Lo siento amor, estaba conversando con tu madre, no me di cuenta.

- y que es lo que hablaban…

- Bueno, tu padre y yo queremos viajar a Río de Janeiro, ya sabes a la isla Esme y le pedí a Jacob que cuidara de ti.

No se quien estaba mas sorprendido, si Nessie o yo que estaba boquiabierto sin saber que decir. Mi trance termino al escuchar el agudo grito de mi novia que salto del sillón llena de felicidad.

- ¡Esta es la mejor noticia que me han dado! Supongo que tú aceptaste…

Las malditas palabras no me salían Bella me pego un codazo, para que hablara, así que me levante y tome a Nessie por los brazos.

- Claro, será muy divertido ¿no?

- ¡que emoción! Gracias mama…

- gracias porque…- dijo Bella con un tono muy inocente.

- Por confiar en nosotros.

- Prometo cuidarla Bella, la tendré mas que vigilada.

Le di pequeños golpecitos en su hombro y escuche las pisadas de Edward acercándose a nosotros. Su pelo estaba todo revuelto, rodeo a Bella por la cintura y me miro guiñándome un ojo - ¿Por qué estaban tan raros los vampiros hoy? – y luego comenzó a hablar.

- Así que ya todos enterados y contentos. Me alegro. Fue una dura decisión pero se que mi hija quedara en buenas manos, perrito.

- De eso no dudes. – le dedique una sonrisa y me volví a sentar en el sofá.

- Bueno, bueno. ¿Y cuando se marchan, papá?

- Mañana mismo, con tu madre estamos ansiosos, será como nuestra tercera luna de miel…serán dos semanas exquisitas.

No lo podía creer, dos semanas junto mi pequeña era lo máximo, un regalo del cielo, si no es mucho es exagerar.

Cuando anochecía me despedí de Nessie, que estaba exhausta, desde mañana esta casa seria nuestra, tendríamos como una "luna de miel" sin avernos casado, era el mejor momento para hacer…eso que deseábamos tanto.

********************************

Me fui a la mansión Cullen temprano, emocionado por este día, pero ya eran las ocho de la tarde y aun no se marchaban. Seguramente lo hacían para desesperarnos a mí y a Renesmee, que se despedía a cada minuto de ellos y tomaba mi mano apretándola.

- Bueno Jake, cuídala ya sabes, no hagas nada que ella no quiera… confío en ti.

- no te preocupes Bella Swan, sabes lo que ella significa para mi.

- Si lo sabemos perro, aun así cuidado…- murmuro Edward que se encontraba detrás mío.

Después de esto, todos nos despedimos, abrazos y besos por todos lados. Me entere que Alice se iba a Europa con Jasper y que la rubia y el grandote se habían marchado en la mañana a Delani. Solo Carlisle y Esme se quedarían, mejor no podría ser.

Apenas se alejaron y se fueron todos, les dimos las buenas noches al doctor y su esposa para irnos a casa. Me transforme y corrimos rápido hasta nuestro hogar, antes de traspasar la puerta volví a mi forma humana para tomarla en brazos, sentí sus nervios y vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, ambos reíamos y nos mirábamos fijamente.

Ella creía que hoy seria el día, pero estaba equivocada, seria mañana y me daría mas tiempo de ordenar y dejar un ambiente apropiado, seria lo mas cursi que habría soñado que yo podría realizar y estaba seguro que le encantaría, claro si hoy nos sabíamos comportar.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora en nuestra casa Jake?

- Mm....., no lo se, que hacen los recién casados…

- tu saben lo que hacen…- Lo dijo con la voz y cara mas picara que encontró que tuve que evitarla, ella me lo hacia todo tan difícil.

- no eso, ¿que hace Bella y Edward cuando están en casa?

- me cuidan y como no tenemos hijos, deberíamos hacer el intento ¿no?

- Nessie cariño, hoy no ¿vale?

- ¿que hay de malo con esta noche? La encuentro perfecta y se que tu también quieres…ven aquí.

Parecía un idiota arrancándome de ella, seguro si yo viera a una pareja así, en nuestra situación me reiría de ellos por patéticos, ¿pero que iba hacer? Era su primera vez y la mía… no seria así como así, aunque sonara como una chica era el momento mas importante de nuestra existencia, algo que no se volverá a repetir, por que las que se sigan, nunca serán como la primera experiencia.

- ¿Por qué no quieres? No estoy "deseable" hoy…

Desde el sofá pude ver como ella con un puchero comenzaba a llorar del otro lado del salón, verla así me destrozaba el corazón, me acerque para acunarla en mi pecho.

- yo siempre te deseo pequeña, pero hoy no es el día… ¿quieres ir a la cama? Te vez cansada.

- Solo si duermes conmigo…

- claro que dormiré contigo, pero dormir Renesmee.

Le seque las lágrimas de su rostro y escuche como reía entre dientes, al entrar a su cuarto quede pasmado.

Ocupaba casi un cuarto de su enorme pieza, el cobertor que la cubría tenia el color de su cabello al sol, con adornos violeta, ella corrió para meterse entre las sabanas y me hacia gestos para que la imitara, lo hice cuando conseguí recobrar el aliento.

- ¿De quien fue la idea?

- regalo de Alice antes de irse…

- Bueno ella sabrá que le doy las gracias.

Me tire de un salto a su lado para besarla, pero nos apartamos rápido. Le di un tiempo para que se pusiera pijama mientras yo comía con mis pantaloncillos para dormir listos. Cuando volví a la cama de dos plazas ella posaba sobre esta con un camisón de seda rosa, gruñí un poco y se tapo para luego reír.

Dormimos abrazados, hasta el amanecer. Nunca espere que se fuera a comportar tan bien por la noche, por lo que decidí recompensarla saliendo al lugar que ella quisiera, eligió visitar Port Ángeles, no era la gran cosa pero no reclamaría.

La deje mirando ropa, con la escusa de ir a comer algo "humano" a algún lado para comprar velas aromáticas y ese tipos de cosas para nuestra "ocasión especial" las deje muy escondidas en su coche y nunca sospecho nada, con todos los bolsos que tiro al auto.

Llegamos exhaustos a la casa y me encerré enseguida en su cuarto, cuando se dio cuenta de mi ausencia solo le dije que me diera unos cuantos minutos humanos los cuales le causaron mucha risa, arregle todo perfectamente, sin luces eléctricas solo el calor de las pequeñas velas por los alrededores de su alcoba, una música suave, ósea el ambiente mas romántico y cursi que solo se ve en telenovelas.

- Jake porque te demoras tanto, ¡quiero entrar! Y lo are ahora…

- que impaciente eres niña tonta, si sigues no dormiré contigo…

- me tienes una sorpresa cierto…

- no, claro que no, ¡que engreída eres!…

- Jacob…. ¿enserio piensas eso de mi?…no quería sonar de esa manera, de verdad lo siento…yo…

_Pobrecita, fui cruel fui cruel_…me dije a mi mismo, escuche los primeros sollozos al salir de la ventana para encontrarla al otro lado y sorprenderla, ella seguía disculpándose en la puerta, me deslice despacio hasta ella y suavemente pose mis manos en su cintura y bese su cuello, sentí como se erizaba su piel por el susto y la sensación.

- sorpresa…- le dije en un susurro, de un momento a otro su rostro era de felicidad y comenzamos a besarnos alocadamente, abrí la puerta de su habitación y lo único que recibí de ella fue un gemido y unos ojos llorosos por la emoción, me abrazo fuerte besándome el pecho.

- No te iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, por lo de engreída…pero esto lo cambia todo, ¡te amo! Perdón por ser tan insistente, es perfecto, como nuestro amor…

No aguante mas, la tome para dejarla sobre la cama, no era un experto en esto, pero me deje llevar por mis instintos, me sitúe sobre ella pero sin cargar mi peso en su cuerpo, desde su boca recorrí el corto camino hasta su cuello, esto era tan distinto que gimió de placer, acaricie su muslo derecho al sentir sus manos en mi espalda.

Me aleje un poco para poder quitarme la camisa, ella en un intento de hacer lo mismo con su camisón, callo denuedo a la cama, dejándome una vista ejemplar, con la yema de mis dedos subí la fina tela por su estomago, hasta quitársela, haciendo que Nessie se estremeciera.

Cuando estábamos en ropa interior bese sus pechos, lamiéndolos con cuidado y desabrochando su sostén, no eran pequeños ni tampoco gigantes, calzaban bien en mis palmas que los amoldaban despacio entre ellas. No me di cuenta cuando ella comenzó a tomar en control, se poso sobre mi, con sus piernas separadas con sus rostro pegado a mi pecho me besaba de una forma salvaje que me excitaba cada vez mas, nuestro cuerpos ardían a todo contacto, mas al tener ambos tan altas temperaturas, era magnifico y peor aun cuando paso su mano bajo mi boxer, cada vez que me tocaba era llegar mas al cielo, cuando no soporte mas la tendí debajo de nuevo.

Yo seguía entre sus piernas por lo que aproveche de quitarle sus pantaletas y hacer lo mismo conmigo, por fin nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos, la mire fijamente y acaricie su mejilla sonrojada, leí en sus labios que me amaba y continúe, me abrí paso lentamente entre sus muslos, sentí como se quejaba al principio pero no quería que parara, así que seguí hasta que lo conseguí, ambos gemíamos por el éxtasis que vivíamos en este momento, el vaivén de nuestras caderas era armonioso, nos pertenecíamos de eso no había duda, cuando termino fue lo mejor que pude experimentar en años y se que para ella también lo fue, un ultimo suspiro ahogado concluyo nuestro momento.

Nos quedamos contemplando hasta el amanecer, bajo las sabanas, de vez en cuando nos susurrábamos cosas al oído, lindas claro un poco cursi para mi gusto, pero adecuadas para la ocasión.

- Te amo pequeña…

- yo también te amo, pero no me digas pequeña, ya no lo soy.

- lo se mi vida y te amo tanto por eso.

_______________________________________

**siento la demora T.T**

**no se si continue D:**

**gracias por leer *o***


End file.
